jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Tigerman531
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Jeffrey page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rtgoh1 (Talk) 23:19, March 10, 2013 You did it! I'm so happy for you! Hey Tigerman, It's really awesome to talk to you, I was wondering maybe Xion can Staar in my Adventure where The Miztyk Knights Meet Professor Layton? Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 00:23, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey bud, i want to add Genie to the team. Hey bud, it seems that a user says that we should add the Creeper from The Black Caulron. What you do say to that? Hey Tigerman, perhaps maybe Xion could be with my team to see the Fantasia performances? If not, that's okay. Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 14:08, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Where's Ren? We need him now! You're welcome! Can you that tell guy to shut up? I mean, can you tell that mean guy to shut up? Where's Ren when we need him? What time when Ren come back? What is the mean guy doing? What is wrong with that mean guy? What happened to the mean guy? What happened to Brermeerkat's videos on youtube? When they come back? Somethings' wrong with YouTube again. - Rtgoh1. I'm getting scared right now. -Rtgoh1 New Episode Hey Tigerman531, Have you thought about the idea I gave you for Xion meeting Lucifer through a nightmare from Pitch? If so, maybe I could create the scene and animate it, and see from there. What do you say? Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 16:53, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Alright, thanks anyway Tigerman, at least I tried.Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 18:07, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Yep I'm a Friend of DarkbladeCade Skywaler Rulez (talk) 16:58, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Oh I Have, Made My Character Profile Hope You Check It Out! Cade Skywaler Rulez (talk) 17:27, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Why Thank-You! ^_^ Cade Skywaler Rulez (talk) 17:31, May 13, 2013 (UTC) ROAR'N & BEYOND I Always Say!!!! Cade Skywaler Rulez (talk) 17:36, May 13, 2013 (UTC) "May The Force Be With You!" Cade Skywaler Rulez (talk) 17:39, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Who's Messing With The Wiki Page, WHO?!?!?!? Ben "Maza' Skywalker (talk) 16:38, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Oh Ok Then! xD Ben "Maza' Skywalker (talk) 17:41, May 20, 2013 (UTC) (i39darkblade): I'm thinking about doing The Ed's Adventures of the Running Man. (i39darkblade) You know that movie called Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom? (i39darkblade): So should we replace Roxy? It amazes me too Tiger he refuses to get help, we got him a psychiatrist but he refuses to go. He needs help BAD.TCprairiedog (talk) 19:29, June 2, 2013 (UTC) I39darkblade: Can you help me with something? We need more Darkblade adventures. Hey Buddy, Hope You & Darkblade Make Awesome Crossover. Can I Think About It? Ben "Maza' Skywalker (talk) 17:07, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Ben "Maza' Skywalker (talk) 17:11, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Sorry what's been going on on YouTube. K Got It! WAIT He's Got The Hots For Holi Would?Ben "Maza' Skywalker (talk) 22:49, June 14, 2013 (UTC) When are you going to make your Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures Series? ~ Iamnater1225 i have an idea for a member of team hacker Dr Heinz Doofenshmirtz